The Prophecy
by percabeth4evr99
Summary: When Katherine stumbled into Camp, a prophecy was made: Athena's child will be given a choice to live forever or follow her voice a kidnapping a hunter love and family a couple must muster Now this prophecy is taking place. There is only two OCs and that's it. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To all my lovelies, I'm back! I am very happy and excited to say I have gotten my own laptop and hopefully will be able to update every day now! This new story only has two OCs. I really am against OCs but this story needed it so enjoy! oh and I almost forgot: all rights go to Rick Riordan for coming up with the amazing world of Percy Jackson!**

-Background-

It isn't easy being the little sister of the great Annabeth Chase. My half sister along with her boyfriend have saved the word on numerous occasions. I met Annabeth when I was nine , that was when I was brought to camp. She was twelve. Two week later, Percy Jackson came onto the scene and changed our lives forever...especially Annabeth.

My sister has always protected me like Luke protected her. I was rarely picked on because of it. For some reason all of the other Athena siblings who are older than me are quite protective as well. I never quite understood it. Another one of my "protectors" was Percy, for obvious reasons.

Now I am fourteen. Annabeth and Percy are seventeen and have just returned from the second giant war. They were more protective over me then ever and I knew why, Tartarus. I have just experienced my first war myself. I was too young for the Titans and stayed at the Plaza hotel and Olympus the whole time. So when the Romans attacked camp, I was one of the Greeks fighting. Now thankfully, we are at peace with them. The seven practically adopted me because of Annabeth. My friends at camp were pretty much my siblings, Nico, the seven, and a son of Haphaestus. His name is Alex.

Whenever Annabeth was on quests or with Percy, I would spend hours with Alex talking about my problems. He saved my life once in the war. I have grown quite fond of him.

In case you were wondering, my name is Katherine Harlow, daughter of Athena. I do not have grey eyes like my siblings but, I have brown. My hair is blonde but, darker than the rest of the Athenians.

**so yeah here is the start more prob later**


	2. Chapter 2: IDK what to call this chapter

**AN: Well I didn't get any reviews :( so please please please review. thx!**

The worry, fear, anger, and yes love had been bottled up for too long. I needed to tell someone. I dashed into Cabin 3 and guess what I found...Annabeth and Percy kissing. No, making out. They froze abd looked up when the door opened.

"Um, is it a bad time?" I asked.

"No KK its fine," Annabeth giggled.

"KK" is Percy and Annabeth's nickname for me. No one else would even dare call me it or I would draw my sword. Everyone normally calls me Kate.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat up and so did Percy. Percy patted the area next to him.

"Well, there's this guy..." I started.

"Alex? Son of Hephaestus?" oh gosh Annabeth knew.

"Maybe," I said slyly.

"We all know about your secret crush," Percy said.

Maybe I wasn't as discreet about it as I thought. I men he was my best friend and everyone knows that if you are friends with a guy you are apt to eventually go out. He seriously is amazing snd funny and really good with his hands and technology and...

"KK?"Annabeth said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Huh."

"I was just saying that I would talk to Leo and make sure that he won't do something stupid," Percy said.

"Um ok. Whatever. Thanks," I said.

I didn't think that Leo needed to know about this but Alex is his half-brother. Things started to get awkward and I got the feeling "Percabeth" wanted their cutesy couple time. I left the cabin and ran to the Athena cabin. I scrambled up the ladder and into my bunk. I grabbed my notebook and started to write. That is what I do. I write stories, poems, even music. Annabeth says that I am so musical that I could pass for a daughter of Apollo. The cover of my journal has a weird design. It's a heart but at one spot it isn't connected. Another heart is inside isn't connected as well but at a different point and it keeps spiraling almost. It's had to explain. I found it on Olympus. (long story) I grabbed a pencil and started to write. I just wrote about my emotions, nothing big. I was about to flip back to a song I was working on hen a conch shell sounded. I dashed out of my cabin and sprinted about camp. Everyone was milling around doing their own thing like nothing had happened. Then, I heard whistle. It came from the woods. I clawed at my throat to make sure my necklace was on. Good, it was. My necklace was an owl. It was a gift from my mother. I push the stomach and it turns into a Celestial Bronze sword.

Before I lost the urge, I ran into the woods. The only place I thought it would be possible a whistle or horn would come from was Bunker nine. I had been there a couple of times with Alex to check on Leo and the Argo II. I wove my way through the trees and prayed to the gods that no monster would decide to attack me. I found the mysterious bunker and no one or thing was there. Not a trace. I was about to head back to camp when a hand clamped over my mouth. My knees buckled and vision blurred. I then passed out.

**What do you think? Please tell me!**


End file.
